retour vers son passé
by Melody Snape and Kaileena
Summary: HG/SS réécriture de la fic hermione va vivre une aventure incroyable, et essayera de changer le passé, elle plongera au coeur d'une nouvelle prophètie ecrite bien avant celle de harry et qui la concerne ,elle et deux autres personnes...
1. annonce

_**Bonjours à tous et à toutes !!**_

_**Après tant d'absence me revoilà enfin. Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps mais je n'avais plus d'inspiration et je n'aimais pas ce début de fic. Mais aujourd'hui avec l'aide de ma sœur nous avons réécrit ce commencement un peu plus long, plus cohérent et avec moins de fautes d'orthographe.**_

_**J'espère que vous aimerez ce nouveau début.**_

_**Melody Snape**__** & **__**Kaïleena**_


	2. Chapitre 1: la fin

Salut !! Voici ce nouveau chapitre.

Et bonne lecture !!

Disclaimer : tout est à J.K .Rowling

Raiting : T

Spoilers : fin 6ème années, ne prend pas compte des tomes 6 et 7.

Genre : Romance, Aventure.

Chapitre 1 : La fin

Un sort crié, un hurlement de douleur et de rage, le bruit sourd d'une course effrénée, l'air ambiant sentant le sang, la sueur, l'humidité, la mort… Le halètement d'une respiration saccadée, le son lointain d'une bataille, des cris, des pleures…

Hermione jura qu'elle courrait depuis des heures à travers les nombreux couloirs, sombres et froids, du ministère de la magie. Elle trébucha plusieurs fois et autant de fois elle se releva, avec en tête le visage de ses amis qui lui donnés le courage pour continuer.

Ses poursuivants se rapprochaient toujours plus d'elle, mais elle ne pouvait pas abandonner, pas maintenant.

La jeune était épuisé, mais elle savait que si elle s'arrêtait, ils allaient la tuer et avec elle l'information capital qu'elle avait apprise.

Soudain, alors que sa course l'avait mené dans le hall principale, elle fut prise de nausée, l'odeur métallique du sang et nauséabonde de la mort, lui vrillant le cerveau, la prenant aux tripes. Elle vit d'innombrables cadavres des deux camps, tous emmêlés dans un enchevêtrement complexe, s'éparpillant un peu partout.

Elle secoua la tête et se remit à courir, de se qu'elle pouvait voir les forces du bien étaient en train de perdre…

Brusquement elle entendit un rire puissant et mégalo à vous glacer le sang et capable de paralyser les plus téméraires. Toujours en courant, elle tourna la tête et ce qu'elle vit dans la salle adjacente, la hantera à jamais, une unique larme perla sa joue, il fallait qu'elle continue, elle en avait le devoir, il lui était indispensable de trouver Dumbledore, pour Lui…

Elle se reprit tentant vainement d'oublier ce qu'elle venait de voir, et grâce à un sort de localisation elle sut où été Dumbledore. Hermione emprunta plusieurs couloir et toujours plus elle avait l'impression de patauger, baissant les yeux, elle vit des dizaines de cadavres qui baignaient dans leur sang, elle aperçut plusieurs visages familiers.

-"Rattraper là ! Bande d'incapable !! Ou je ferais moi-même de votre vie une éternité de souffrance !"

Hermione prit peur, ce crie inhumain et plein de rage la terrifia vraiment.

Soudain, elle trébucha et elle le vit…

Son cœur s'arrêta subitement de battre et ses larmes coulèrent sans fin, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Elle n'avait plus conscience de rien, seul ce corps sans vie, qu'elle prit tendrement dans ses bras, et comme perdu dans un autre monde, Hermione se balança, berçant ce cadavre si cher à son cœur.

La détresse qu'elle ressentit alors fut insupportable pour ses petites épaules, elle avait beau se dire que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, une pensée l'assaillit durement et la ramena à la réalité. Elle ne le verrait plus jamais rire, plus jamais il ne la prendrait dans ses bras, plus jamais il ne lui dirait d'idiotie, jamais plus elle ne pourrait le charrié, plus jamais il n'aurait cet air boudeur et ses yeux ne pétilleront de bonheur, plus jamais….

Et elle se mit à crier comme pour exorciser sa peine. Sa douleur et ses cris se transformèrent en un prénom qu'elle répéta inlassablement comme une litanie.

-"Ron, Ron !! Je t'en supplie pas toi, s'il te plait réveille toi, tu peut pas me faire ça, je t'en prie…RONALD !!"

Mais elle du s'y résoudre et cela fit redoublé ses larmes, Ron était mort.

Avery, vite, je l'ai retrouvé, cria Nott.

Hermione ne l'entendit pas, elle ne pouvait plus, elle ne voulait plus. Cependant, comme par fatalité ce qu'elle avait vu dans la salle lui revint en mémoire.

Et comme dotait d'une nouvelle force, elle se leva et recommença à courir. Malgré sa peine, malgré sa gorge sèche, malgré ses larmes qui embuer sa vue, malgré sa douleur, malgré sa fatigue physique et mentale…Elle courut, ouvrit une porte à la volée, s'y engouffra, lança un sort de verrouillage, et eu un hoquet de surprise quand elle vit où elle était : la salle du voile. Elle descendit les marches, s'avança sur l'estrade et… BOOUM !!

Dans un sursaut d'effroi, Hermione se retourna, elle vit Avery et Nott descendrent vers elle et sans les quitter des yeux, elle recula, recula jusqu'à se retrouver dos au voile.

-"Tu es prise au piège, sale petite sang-de-bourbe, vient avec nous si tu ne veux pas souffrir plus !"

Hermione pensa à toute vitesse. _Merde c'est ma dernière chance tant pis si elle ne marche pas._

-"Jamais !!" Cria t'elle

Et en dépit de sa peur, elle fit un dernier et unique pas en arrière.

_Fin du premier chapitre._

Alors comment vous avez trouvé, n'hésiter surtout pas à laisser des reviews.

_Melody Snape & Kaïleena _


	3. Chapitre 2

Salut à tous,

Nous revoilà avec ce 2ème chapitre

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Rencontre et crise de nerfs**

Hermione se réveilla en sueur, la dernière chose dont elle se souvenait, été d'être tombait dans le voile, la sensation de vide, les ténèbres qui commençait à l'entourer, les rires ironiques des deux mangemorts, le froid, le noir, le néant.

Elle se leva et pris connaissance de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, aucun souffle d'air, aucune odeur dans celui-ci. Hermione fit promener son regard, et le paysage qui s'offrait à elle était morne et triste. Se fut d'abord deux couleurs le blanc et le gris, vient ensuite l'absence de vie, le présence d'arbres morts, de plantes sèches, elle leva la tête retenant un cri de stupeur : le ciel était d'un noir d'encre, pas d'étoiles, pas de nuages, pas de soleil.

D'où venait donc cette pale lumière blanche qui éclairait de sa faible lueur se paysage quasiment lunaire ?

Hermione commença à avancer, et son premier pas rappela à elle toutes les douleurs de son corps, et celles-ci la faisaient se souvenir de toutes les horreurs qu'elle avait vues et subies la veille. Une unique larme alors roula sur sa joue rebondie. La jeune fille se laissa tombait au sol.

_Pourquoi continuer, je suis seule et perdue, que puis-je faire ?_

Et puis comme une apparition miraculeuse elle vit au loin de la fumée.

Hermione bien que septique, se dirigea donc vers cette fumée. Après ce qui lui sembla des heures, elle arriva au sommet d'une colline et découvrit de l'autre côté un village. Village qui après réflexion semblait désert. Hermione se rendit compte alors, que la fumée venait de plus loin encore, dans ce qui semblait être une forêt d'arbres…morts. Bien que la brunette aie perdue la notion du temps, elle savait qu'elle était épuisée et qu'il lui fallait des soins. Elle décida donc de visité ce « village » pour voir s'il n'y rester pas quelques ressources.

Celui-ci d'ailleurs lui faisait penser à un village de Western avec seulement une allée principale ; Seule différence notable : les bâtiment ressemblait à des chalets de montagne.

Elle descendit donc la petite colline, et commença à déambuler dans la petite ville, bizarrement elle se senti épié, la jeune fille avait beau regarder partout, il n'y avait aucun signe de vie.

Cependant, alors quelle tournait la tête, vers une autre maison, elle vit, à demi caché par un rideau, un regard et sans comprendre pourquoi, ce regard, lui procura un sentiment de sécurité. Et d'un seul coup toute la tension de son corps et de son esprit s'envola, l'épuisement eu raison d'elle, elle tomba de fatigue et s'endormit là au milieu de cette allée, sous un regard surpris.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux, pour les refermés aussitôt, éblouit, puis après un court moment, elle ouvrit lentement un œil, puis l'autre et pris conscience de l'endroit où elle se trouvait : Elle était dans un lit plutôt confortable, dans une petite pièce aux murs blancs, il y avait une fenêtre sur sa droite, et à sa gauche une chaise vide et au-delà un placard ; la jeune fille vit que ses blessures avaient été soignées et bandées. Hermione tendit l'oreille, il lui semblé avoir entendue des bruits et en se concentrant plus, au loin, elle pouvait entendre des bruits de pas et de conversations qui se rapprochaient. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir Hermione ferma les yeux et fit semblant de dormir, écoutant les sons qui s'arrêtèrent à sa porte.

Le silence revenu, elle rouvrit prudemment les yeux, et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir un regard bienveillant et pétillant la surprendre.

**POV Hermione **

-Bonjours ! dit joyeusement le jeune homme qui me regardait

-Heu… Bonjours…Je…Dis-je en bégayant.

-N'est pas peur, tu est ici en sécurité dans notre clinique. Je m'appel Drew.

Des questions se bousculaient dans ma tête et aucun son ne voulait sortir. Alors il reprit avec le même entrain.

-Au début on croyait que tu faisait parti des autres, mais l'un d'entre nous a affirmé qu'il te connaît et puisque je lui fait confiance, c'est moi qui te surveille !!

-Et qui est cette personne. Dis-je curieuse de savoir.

-Oh ! Il va arriver, tu vas pouvoir lui parler ;

Je restais perplexe. Je profitais du temps qu'il ne parlait pas pour le regarder, il avait l'air plutôt grand et musclé, un peu plus vieux que moi, je pense. Ce qui attira en premier mon attention, ce fut ses grands yeux bleu nuit, où se reflétaient candeur, intelligence et malice, puis sa peau bronzée son

Visage fin mais viril, ses cheveux en bataille, blond comme les blés dont quelques mèches retombaient devant ses yeux. Il avait un sourire a faire craquer n'importe qui et deux petites fossettes l'encadrait lui donnant un air charmeur. Il portait un jean bleu et une chemise blanche autour de son cou une chaîne en or brillait.

-Dites-moi Drew combien de temps ai-je dormis?

-Et bien tu t'es évanouie hier à 19h et il est 9h cela fait donc 14h.

Soudain, par un bruit sonore, mon ventre déclara sa faim.

-Heu…Pardon. Dis-je gênait.

-Ha, ha, ha ce n'est pas grave, tu n'as pas du manger depuis un bout de temps, je vais te chercher quelque chose à grignoter. Il se leva et sorti de la pièce.

Je me retrouvais donc une fois de plus seule dans cette chambre et l'envi d'aller explorer les environs se faisais plus forte à chaque seconde.

Alors que j'entamais mon premier mouvement pour sortir du lit, quelqu'un tapa à la porte, dans un déplacement brusque je me replaçait correctement dans le lit.

-Oui ? Dis-je d'une voix fluette.

**POV Normale **

La personne entra dans la chambre, elle était couverte d'une grande cape, et Hermione ne pouvait pas voir son visage, mais à la voix grave et indéniablement masculine qui la salua d'un simple bonjour elle sut que c'était un homme.

**POV Hermione**

-Je connais cette voix ! Je n'arrive pas à me rappeler à qui elle appartient, C'est rageant !

-Bonjour ! C'est vous qui m'avez reconnu ?

-Oui, bien sur que je te connais Hermione, comment aurais-je pu t'oublier, cependant je suis très surpris de te voir ici.

-Je n'ai pas eu le choix, c'était ça ou la torture puis la mort, mais qui êtes-vous à la fin, j'en ai marre, je me suis battue très longtemps, j'ai couru au moins 50km, je n'ai pas mangé depuis 72h, je suis à bout physiquement et mentalement alors j'estime avoir le droit à des réponses !

Merde j'y suis peut-être aller un peu trop fort mais je n'en peut décemment plus du tout, il vaut mieux qu'il me réponde sinon je fait un scandale.

-Ha, ha, tu n'as pas perdu ton tempérament de feu et ton autorité, puis redevenant sérieux, mais je comprends que tu sois épuisée et que tu veuilles des réponses. Mais nous parlerons dans l'après-midi quand tu te seras restaurée et reposée, tu comprendras mieux les choses…

-Non ! Je suis en… forme…

-Attend je n'ai pas fini, pour l'instant je vais juste te montrer mon visage peut-être te souviendras-tu qui je suis, parce que tu sait, ce n'était pas très dur à deviner.

Toc, toc, toc.

Sans attendre de réponse je vis Drew entrer dans la chambre il portait un verre d'eau et un cachet, moi qui m'attendais à de la nourriture, c'est raté, l'homme encapuchonner pris le verre et le cachet des mains de Drew et le congédia, puis il se tourna vers moi, et me dit :

-Tient prend ça, tu dois connaître, c'est un somnifère.

-Mais…vous m'aviez dit…

-Oui je sais prend ça et j'enlèverais cette capuche avant que tu ne t'endorme, me dit-il d'un voix douce.

-D'accord, fis-je docile, je n'avais pas de toute manière la force de protester.

Je pris le cachet, bu mon verre d'eau, et après un court instant je me sentais déjà flotter, je relevais le tête vers l'inconnu et mon souffle se bloqua j'écarquillais mes yeux au maximum, alors que m'a vue se troublait.

Effectivement je le connaissais, je suis décidément très bête, je le vis me sourire, tandis que je fermais mes yeux, il a changé quand même…

* * *

Voila la fin de ce deuxième chapitre, n'hésitaient surtout pas à laisser des reviews !! XD on aime les reviews !!

Melody Snape & Kaïleena


End file.
